I Noticed
by Robot Heart
Summary: HidanXIno Ino was dwelling on Asuma's death while in the real world everything was going on. Mild rape but it's still rape... Hence, the M ratedness. Title doesn't have much to do with the story only a bit.


_**A/N:**_

This took some time to get out…Sorry about that I was just so lazy to write I also apologize for not answering your reviews for WaitWhat?

I'm apologizing a lot anyways, I wasn't feeling too good so I didn't feel like answering I know that's no real excuse…

THANK YOU! Though

I got a new haircut! If you saw me right now I'd be doing a jig…I had the funniest time in drama too.

ANYWAYS sorry again for this is a, HIDAN X INO

Same reasons why as last time I want to write Pein in Pein's P.O.V.

**Warnings:** Awfully psycho right now… (I think I need to be delirious for this piece though), Mild Rape (RAPE!)

**Disclaimer: **Watashi kesshite mune jika Naruto. (I will never own Naruto.)

**Song I started with:** Hey! Say!_ –_ _Hey! Say! 7_

**Song I ended with: **These Walls - _Teddy Geiger_

**Total songs:** 7 not including the ending

* * *

There are a few facts a ninja or kunoichi in my case was supposed to know…

Now I learned them all, I am a quick study, after all

I am on the team of a genius who, despite mumbling "Troublesome" teaches me a few things.

I guess that was _something _to be proud of…

Don't show your emotions,

The rule I drilled into my mind so I wouldn't cry in front of Sakura when she destroyed or friendship, or anybody else when Sasuke left.

I _especially _wouldn't cry if Sakura won him before me, because I knew she deserved him more.

Don't get yourself killed,

Asuma's own rule and I guess I've been following it since I'm still living no matter how much I don't cling to life.

Who knows when I lost my aspects of living but as of now, I want to join the man who made the rule... in heaven.

Don't kill for revenge, 

Never leave a comrade, 

And, 

DON'T go into a battle expecting there won't be a war.

All these rules were broken by me it seemed like I just burned the rule book I somehow made it to the level I am also.

They called me the first Yamanaka prodigy that I deserved the position I am in; did that include Asuma's death?

No, Asuma didn't deserve to die, and I cried myself to sleep every night because of it.

But, as I looked into this man's purple eyes as he held me against the tree with his staff I notice things.

His fine toned exposed chest, the black cloak with red clouds, the blood on said cloak, and lastly the limp and barely alive bodies of Chouji and Shikamaru behind him.

As I study my rules over again, I notice I was going to break several more in the process of hurting him.

I could do it though… I've done it several times before and haven't been looked down on, ever.

Not by my parents, not by the hokage, not by any one of my loved ones

As the blade was about to slip into me, he sees the fire that's building in my eyes from all the thoughts running through my head.

He stops and I all of a sudden notice the _lust_ in those eyes of him and I shiver in my own skin.

Was he going to do what I thought he was going to do?

He was Hidan and I was Ino only in that moment…before we would have been Ninjas in a war.

As my clothes ripped off, I noticed how cold it was and he noticed how much of a woman I became.

He slid something other then his blade into me but it still hurt the same, it was all the same.

I noticed, as he pounded into me over and over again that I lost my innocence.

No one would ever look at me the same; my parents, the hokage, all my loved ones…

Nothing would _ever_ be the same and that's what scared me, and in a startling jerk he claimed me forever.

I would shed no tears for this bastard…I only used those for my sensai, Asuma, whom was probably looking at me in shame right now.

I'm sure Sakura would _not_ be in this situation, _ever_

I noticed as he bit into me, everyone would know what happened on this mission.

Secretly in my mind I went over my rules again and noticed I wasn't breaking a single one by enjoying this.

So, when he started again, I didn't scream like any other girl would do…

I noticed, he noticed and my team mates noticed that I actually started moving with him

I will_ Always_ hate Hidan

That was added to my list today, drilled into my mind, and burned to make me remember it

Because, when I angled the scythe at the right point I knew _exactly _what I was doing to myself.

At the same time I made a note without noticing it…

I will still love him in my heart…

With a slice, and an agonizing scream,

His balls were gone.

* * *

_**E/N:**_

THAT RAPE SCENE WAS TOTALLY UNINTENDED!

I was just writing and writing and yeah and when I read it over I had a rape scene! My mind goes places without me even knowing!!

I think this'll be the hardest to place since this happens after Asuma's death but that's all it gives you.

ANYWAYS, I loved that ending I just L-O-V-E-D it

Ino can still kick ass in THAT situation!

Sorry for making it rape to make them happen.

**Requested by:** Brighit Raven


End file.
